A Kiss to Restore
by lovelykiss89
Summary: Fred Weasley wakes up from a coma two months after the final battle at Hogwarts ends. He remembers only three things. His name, the face of a pretty girl and the name of said pretty girl. Hermione Granger. Full summary inside! Rating may change later! Fremoine, Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Fred Weasley wakes up from a coma two months after the final battle at Hogwarts ends. He remembers only three things. His name, the face of a pretty girl and the name of said pretty girl. Hermione Granger. He doesn't trust anyone else, not even his own twin. Hermione must re-teach Fred everything he knew before his memory loss. With Death Eaters still on the loose, proclaiming that the Dark Lord would return again one day, muggle-borns are still under attack. Their main target? The Golden Trio. Fred struggles to re-learn magic so he can protect the girl he loves and Hermione struggles with her growing feelings for Fred and Ron's jealousy. Will Fred and Hermione be able to heal each other? Or will it end up going disastrously wrong? Fremoine!

**Author's Note: **This is my very first Fremoine fic! Please be gentle! Constructive criticism is okay, though. I enjoy that! I usually write Dramoine fics, but I've been reading a lot of Fremoine lately and this idea came to me so I had to write it! Each chapter will be either the title of a song or lyrics to a song. See if you can name them! Leave me a review with what you think! :]

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This brilliant idea belongs to the wonderful, talented JK Rowling!

**I wanna love you more than all of the things you wanted.**

**...**

**A Kiss to Restore  
Chapter One**

_Pain. White, hot, blinding pain. It ripped through her veins and burst from her skin. She couldn't focus on anything but the pain. It surrounded and suffocated her, pushing at her from all sides. Willing her to give in. To accept. She wouldn't, though. Her muscles tensed, cramped, released. Tensed, cramped, released. Her body contorted and she could barely hear her own screams past the blood that roared in her ears. Someone else was screaming, too. A boy and a woman was laughing. A high, maniacal laugh that would have given her shivers if she had control over her body. Then it stopped, the pain was gone and she lay on the ground, panting. Then a woman's face hovered into view and she flinched. Crazy eyes and wild hair. She knew that face. Bellatrix Lestrange._

"_I'm going to ask you again. Where did you get this sword? _Where_?!"_

"_We found it! We found it! Please!"_

"_Crucio!"_

_The pain was back again. It seemed to last forever. Lava coursed through her veins and she screamed until her throat was raw but she kept screaming. She couldn't help it. The pain stopped again and she gasped, relishing in the brief loss of the pain._

"_You are lying, filthy mudblood and I know it! How did you get in my fault?!"_

"_It's a copy! It isn't real!"_

"_A likely story!"_

_More pain, but it was different this time. Cold only in her arm. She cried out and felt a warm liquid run down her arm. She knew it was blood. It had to be. She heard muttered words and then a flash of pain in her arm before it was gone. Then the familiar pain of the cruciatus curse was back and she left loose a scream before her world went black._

A pair of strong hands gripped her shoulders and she jerked awake, the book she was reading falling off of her lap and onto the floor. Her eyes wildly took in her surroundings and she saw black hair. In her panicked state, she failed to realize that this hair was different and that the witch she had been dreaming of was dead. So, she shrieked in fear and scrambled backwards. Someone said something and the person in front of her was shoved away. She tried to calm her racing heart when she saw the person before her now had red hair, but it was doing no good. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around her knees. Slowly, sound returned and she could make out the boy in front of her. George Weasley waited patiently for Hermione to come back, and when her eyes cleared, she let out a half sob and launched herself into his arms. He rubbed small circles on her back and whispered incoherent words of comfort in her ear. She pulled back slightly and wiped away her tears, her eyes landing on Harry who stood to their left awkwardly, his hands in his pocket.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" he asked softly.

She sniffed and nodded, "It was just a nightmare."

"Bellatrix?" He stepped closer and George moved out of the way so Harry could embrace his best friend, "You're lucky we cast a spell so no one can hear us outside the room. Otherwise Nurses and Doctors would be all over you."

"Was I screaming?" she looked up at Harry.

"Yeah, George couldn't wake you up and he panicked so he apparated to the Burrow to get me," Harry said.

Hermione looked over at George, "I'm sorry, George."

"It's alright, Hermione," George grinned at her.

Hermione managed a small smile before she looked away from George and to the red head that slept soundly on the hospital bed, oblivious to Hermione's night terrors. It had been two months since the final battle at Hogwarts and Fred Weasley had been in a coma ever since. At first, everyone thought he had died. It was no surprise; a wall had fallen on him. An entire portion of the stone wall landed right on top of him, crushing him. In the frantic aftermath of the battle, they couldn't find a pulse, until Hermione had cried on his chest, begging him to come back. He whispered her name. The relief that radiated from the entire Weasley clan after that was palpable. Yet as the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, the Weasleys lost a little hope each day. George was at the hospital practically every day. Hermione, Ron, Harry and George's girlfriend, Katie, were helping him out at the shop. It hadn't been damaged at all during the war and it was immensely popular. People needed a laugh to cheer them up.

"Has there been any change?"

George shook his head sadly, "None at all."

"He'll wake up soon, George. I know it," Hermione said firmly.

"How can you be so sure?" George turned his tortured eyes towards Hermione; he wasn't the same without his twin.

"I have faith."

She placed a chaste kiss on Fred's forehead, before she walked over to George and gave him a hug before walking out with Harry, telling George they would be right back. Hermione needed coffee. Badly. She was afraid to fall asleep again because of the night terrors. Hermione and Harry followed the familiar path to the cafeteria that was located in the middle of St. Mungo's. They all took turns staying with Fred and George. Especially Hermione, she hated seeing George so upset over Fred. Ron didn't like how much time she spent with George, but she didn't care. If Hermione had meant that much to him then she wouldn't have caught him snogging Lavender Brown two weeks after they started dating. He was such a selfish git. Expecting her to be okay with his other girlfriend. They quickly got two cups of coffee and Hermione let the warmth seep into her skin, inhaling the fresh scent, she loved the way fresh coffee smelled. They had just sat down when George's patronus scurried into the room. Shocked, they stared at it for a moment before George's voice came out strange and garbled.

"He's waking up."

They stared at the Patronus as it faded and then looked at each other. They were silent for a few seconds before they both let out a shocked cry and leapt from their table. Hermione's coffee fell to the floor and she didn't even bother picking it up as she raced out of the room, screaming at people to get out of her way as she ran. She could hear Harry right behind her and they burst into Fred's hospital room as his eyes began to flutter. George was leaning over him, tears in his eyes. Fred slowly blinked his eyes open and looked up at George in confusion. His eyebrows knitted together as he stared up at his twin.

George let out a joyful cry and hugged his twin tightly, "Freddie! We've been so worried about you!"

Fred was silent until George released him. He stared up at his twin and coughed slightly before speaking, "Who… who are you?"

George laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair, "C'mon, Freddie. That's not funny."

"I don't know who you are," Fred said sadly.

George's smile crumbled and he sat down heavily in the chair next to George's bed. Something was definitely wrong with Fred. Hermione frowned while Harry moved over to George and put a hand on his shoulder. Hermione watched as Fred took in his surroundings. His lips were pulled down in a grimace and his eyes were full of confusion. Did he really not remember his own twin? Fred's eyes drifted over Harry before moving towards her. She watched as he sat up straighter and his eyes lit up, a smile stretching across his face.

"Hermione!"

Harry and George both snapped their heads in Hermione's direction and she just stared at Fred. He remembered _her _but not his _twin_?

"You know me?" she squeaked out.

Fred nodded his head and beckoned Hermione closer. Hermione glanced at Harry and George before taking a step towards Fred. She kept waiting for him to jump up and laugh, telling them that it was a joke. As each step drew her closer to Fred's bedside, it never happened. There was no laughter. There was only the silent question in Fred's eyes, Harry's slack jaw and George's tears. Hermione sat down in the other chair next to Fred's bedside and he turned towards her. He reached out to grab her hand and she let him. She remembered all the times she had sat in this very chair, clutching his hand tightly and telling him how much everyone missed him and that he needed to wake up. He looked at her with pleading eyes and she sighed.

"What happened to me? Where am I?" he asked softly.

"There was a war," Hermione said slowly, "You were hurt. You're at St. Mungo's Hospital. You've been in a coma for two months."

"Oh," Fred looked at his hands and then back at Hermione, "How did we meet?"

"You don't remember that?" Hermione glanced quickly at George and Harry.

"No," Fred shook his head, "I know my name, your face and your name. Everything else is blank."

Hermione turned her attention back to Harry and George. Harry locked eyes with her and nodded slightly. He knew what she wanted. He squeezed George's shoulder and left the room quietly. George let out a choked sound before he stood up and followed Harry out of the room. Hermione sighed, she knew that George was upset. It was obvious by his body language. She wished she could do something to help. Hermione ran her free hand through her hair before turning back to Fred. He was staring at the door, his lips pulled down in a frown.

"There is a lot you're going to have to re-learn, Fred," Hermione said, "You have a big family and they're going to be worried about you."

Fred bit his lip, "Will you help me?"

Hermione smiled at Fred, "I'll help you."

Fred flashed Hermione his trade mark grin and pulled her against his chest, hugging her tightly. A blush covered Hermione's cheeks, Fred had never hugged her like this and she had to admit that it felt… good. She jumped away from him when Fred's healer walked into the room followed by the entire Weasley clan and Harry. Fred's eyes widened when he saw all the red heads that were crammed into his hospital room. They were all whispering to each other and Hermione moved away from Fred and towards Harry. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned into him, relishing in his brotherly comfort. She caught Fred's glare and she raised an eyebrow at him. The healer pulled out his wand and Fred's glare turned into a look of confusion when the healer started waving her wand and muttering spells under her breath.

Hermione let out a little gasp and turned to Harry, "He doesn't remember that he's a wizard!"

"That's going to cause some problems," Harry mumbled.

After a series of spells, the Healer turned towards the Weasley family, "He has amnesia, but something is blocking his memories. It's like there is a giant brick wall around them and it's keeping them safe and he's only letting himself remember a few things."

"He's doing this to _himself_?" George asked, his mouth hanging open.

"Yes and no," the healer directed her answer towards George, "When he was injured in the final battle, his last thought before he blacked out is the thing that he remembers besides his own name. If he didn't unconsciously build up this dam on his memories, he might have lost them forever. As it is, something will trigger the block and he'll remember everything."

Mrs. Weasley wrung her hands, "How long could it take?"

"Considering we don't know what the trigger is, it could take a few days or a few years," the healer sighed, "All you can do is re-teach him everything and hope the trigger is something simple. He's allowed to go home."

"At least he's awake," Mr. Weasley said quietly, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

The healer nodded at them and the Weasley clan separated to let her pass. Fred's wide cobalt blue eyes locked onto Hermione's chocolate ones and they seemed like they were pleading for her touch. To Fred, he was in a room full of strangers and she was the only thing that was familiar to him. So, Hermione slipped out of Harry's embrace and she sat on the edge of his bed, his hand clutched tightly in hers. She could feel Ron's eyes on her and she glanced over at him to see him scowling. She rolled her eyes at his childishness and focused on Fred again.

"What did that woman do to me?" Fred asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and opened the drawer next to the bed, pulling out Fred's wand and placing it on his lap, "She was using spells to figure out what happened to you."

"Spells?"

"Yes. You're a wizard, Fred," Hermione said, "A good one, too."

"What's a wizard?"

"Wizards are people who can cast spells, perform magic."

"You're a wizard too?" Fred touched his wand with his free hand and it warmed under his touch.

Hermione laughed lightly, "Since I'm a girl, I'm a witch."

"Oh," Fred continued to prod his wand and then looked around the room warily, "Who are they?"

Hermione's sad eyes left Fred to look at the people she considered her second family, "This is your family, Fred. I told you it was large."

Fred chuckled nervously and focused his attention back to his wand, "I'm sorry I don't remember any of you."

Mrs. Weasley bustled forward with tears in her eyes and smoothed Fred's hair back, "Don't you worry about it Freddie dear. You just focus on re-learning and remembering, ok?"

"This is your mother," Hermione said and squeezed Molly's hand gently.

Fred gave her a tentative smile and then the whole family was surrounding the bed. Hermione introduced everyone to Fred and then moved away from him so he could get to know his family all over again. Especially George, he seemed so upset that Fred couldn't remember him. Fred looked uncomfortable and kept shooting glances her way. Hermione only smiled at him and moved closer to Harry. It wasn't long before Molly shoed everyone out of the room and helped Fred get up and dressed. Molly poked her head out of the hospital room and motioned Hermione over.

"He wants your help, dear," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Molly," Hermione whispered.

"Oh don't be sorry," Molly fussed with Hermione's hair, "He doesn't remember any of us. He's comfortable with you. You'll help him as much as you can, right?"

Hermione nodded and gave Molly a reassuring smile, "You know I will."

Molly's eyes filled with tears and she kissed Hermione's forehead, "Thank you."

Hermione moved into the room to see Fred completely dressed and tossing his wand from one hand to another. Hermione stood in the doorway, watching him for a moment. She watched the muscles in his forearms clench and unclench when he squeezed his wand and how his lips were pulled down in a slight frown. His eyebrows creased and his tongue came out to swipe across his lips. He looked up at her and she was pulled into his cobalt blue eyes. They were worried and confused, bright and clear and Hermione found herself captivated by them. She could tell when his breath hitched and he took a small step forward.

"I'm scared, Hermione," he whispered.

Hermione smiled at him and held out her hand, "Don't be. I'll always be by your side and I'll teach you."

"What if I can't remember?"

"Then we'll make new memories."

A bright smile lit up Fred's face and it took Hermione's breath away. He took her outstretched hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. Tingles spread up Hermione's arm and she smiled at Fred. This was definitely going to be fun.

**...**

**Author's Note: **So… tell me what you think! This is my first Fremoine fic, but after reading a few myself, I got this idea and I decided I had to write it! Sorry if the first chapter seems a little fast, I have so much I want to do with this story that I wanted to get Fred awake and a part of the story. So leave me a review and let me know how you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Here is chapter two! I hope you all liked the first chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing it! I'm very excited for this story because I have a lot of great ideas! So enjoy this chapter and leave me a review!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This brilliant idea belongs to the wonderfully talented JK Rowling!  
I also don't own the song that's in this chapter. It's "Remember Me" and is owned by Josh Groban!

_Darkest nights turn into dawns  
Golden lights are chords of songs of love  
Something death cannot erase_

**…**

**A Kiss to Restore  
Chapter Two**

After a disastrous incident with a port key and a struggled apparation, Hermione and Fred finally landed on the front lawn of the Burrow. Fred doubled over and pretended to heave the contents of his stomach onto the grass. Hermione fell into a fit of giggles, clutching her sides. The whole thing had been hilarious. Fred let go of the port key too early and they landed in a disgusting pond. They were still covered in the gooey plants. Hermione had explained apparition to Fred and he had refused to go with Hermione, running around the clearing to get away from her. It had taken her a good ten minutes to catch him and apparate to the Burrow. Even though he had lost his memories, he still knew how to make her laugh. He stood up and laughed along with Hermione, sobering only when he turned towards the house before him. He suddenly felt safe; he assumed that even though his mind didn't remember his home, his body did. The bushy haired girl next to him gently bumped his hip with hers and took his hand.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

Fred took a deep breath, "No, but let's do this."

Hermione squeezed his hand and they walked into the burrow. As soon as they walked into the kitchen, Molly let out a shriek and with a wave of her wand, the pond water and plants were gone and their clothes were clean. Hermione smiled at Molly in a silent thanks and Fred gaped at her before touching his clean, dry clothes, a look of awe on his face. She figured since Fred had grown up around magic, there was nothing that would ever think of it as scary. If Hermione had lost her memories and someone performed magic in front of her, she would probably be terrified.

"Are you hungry, dears?" Molly asked, "Dinner will be ready soon."

"We're starving!" Hermione answered, smiling at Fred, "I'm going to give Fred a tour."

Molly hummed in acknowledgement and continued to putter around the kitchen. Hermione looked up at Fred and tugged his hand, pulling him forward. She started with the living room and moved her way up. She showed him her room, which was at the bottom of the stairs to the right. Then she took him up the stairs showing him Ginny's room. Up more stairs and there was his room that he shared with Fred, Percy's room, Bill and Charlie's rooms and then finally Harry and Ron's room at the top of the stairs. Fred looked around in awe, amazed how so many people could live in one home.

"Doesn't it get crowded?" he asked.

Hermione giggled, "Sometimes, but that's what makes it fun. Bill is married now, so he doesn't live here anymore. Charlie trains dragons in Romania, so he doesn't live here either. George lives in the flat above your shop, you used to live with him."

"Dragons? My shop?" Fred's eyes widened.

"Yes, Dragons exist. Ask Charlie about them, he'd love to tell you all about them," Hermione said, "And yes. You and George are brilliant wizards. You two have your own shop. It's called Weasley Wizard Wheezes. It's a joke shop."

"A joke shop?" Fred's eyes gleamed with mischief, "Can we go see it?"

"We can go see it tomorrow," Hermione said as they made their way back down to the kitchen.

The sweet aroma of Molly's cooking wafted up the stairs and Fred's mouth practically watered. He couldn't remember smelling anything so _delicious_. Of course, he probably had smelled it before, but he literally couldn't remember. He let out a soft sigh. It was so strange, knowing certain things but not remembering _how _you knew how to do them. The only thing he could think about was Hermione. Her big, chocolate eyes. Her creamy skin. Her smile. Her touch. Her parchment/apple smell. Everything about her invaded his senses and made him dizzy. Why was she his last thought before he was knocked unconscious? Why not his twin or any of his other family members? His thoughts were interrupted when they got to the bottom of the stairs and the kitchen got quiet. He smiled at his family nervously. They were all staring at him.

"Alright, Freddie?" George asked.

"It's a little… overwhelming," Fred said, running a hand through his hair, "But I'll manage."

George gave Fred a smile and a thumbs up before returning to his food. Hermione smiled reassuringly at him and sat down next to Harry, leaving a seat for him between her and his twin. He sat down and Molly immediately piled food onto his plate. He waited politely until she seemed satisfied that he had enough food before he dug in. The food was delicious! It was easy to feel comfortable with the rest of his family. Everyone was talking and laughing.

Halfway through dinner, Hermione leaned over to him and whispered, "They're in such a good mood because of you."

"Me?" Fred had asked softly with wide eyes.

"We thought you were dead," Hermione said, her eyes sad, "Your pulse was so faint no one could find it."

"So then how did you know?"

"You whispered my name."

Hermione turned her attention back to Charlie who was telling a joke. Fred stared at Hermione, wondering just what made her so special to him. He wished he could remember. He would give anything to remember. Dinner was soon over and the Weasley clan made their way into the living room where they all started telling Fred stories of his life with them. Hermione stood at the back of the room, smiling softly. George was waving his arms around as he told the story of how they escaped Hogwarts in their 7th year. Fred was laughing, his head thrown back and his hair caught in the light from the fire. Hermione had to admit that he was handsome. More handsome than Ronald. He turned around to look at her.

"Come join story time, Hermione!"

"It's late, I'm going to bed," Hermione said.

"Aww, c'mon 'Moine!" Ron whined, "Stay up for a little bit. Come sit with me."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron, "No thanks, Ronald. Goodnight everyone!"

With a smile at the rest of the Weasley clan and Harry, Hermione turned around and walked out of the room. Fred watched her go with a look of longing in his cobalt blue eyes. He wanted her close to him, he felt much more comfortable with her near. He said nothing, though and watched her go, her retreating footsteps echoing in his ears. He sighed softly and turned back towards his twin, refocusing on the story that was being told, but the only thing he could think about was Hermione. The stories he heard were funny, but it made him sad to think that he couldn't remember them. Up until earlier when he woke up with George hovering over him, the only thing he knew was Hermione. Her pale skin, her big chocolate eyes, her pink lips and her silky mass of curls that framed her heart-shaped face. The image was branded into his mind with hot iron and he found that he couldn't focus on anything else. After a little while longer, the rest of his family began to drift off to their rooms one by one until Fred was left with George. He was silent for a moment before turning towards his twin.

"Did Hermione show you our room?" George asked.

"Yeah, she did."

"Do you want to come up to bed with me?"

Fred nodded, "I'm exhausted."

"Even though you slept for two months?" George asked cheekily.

"You know I can't pass up on sleep!" Fred grinned.

For a second, George felt like he had his twin back and then Fred's smile was gone and there was only awkward silence between them. George had never experienced this kind of silence with Fred and it was unnerving. For the first time in his life, he didn't want to be anywhere near his twin and it tore him apart. He mentally shook off the feeling and held his hand out to his other half. Fred looked up at George and then down at his hand before he took it in his own. George helped him up and the two brothers walked up the rickety staircase towards their room. Fred listened as George told him where all of his things were and then quickly changed before climbing into bed. He kept hoping for something familiar. A feeling or a scent… but nothing came, just blank. He stared at the ceiling for a while before he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**…**

_Images swirled around him in a blur of color. He couldn't make out faces or names or anything for that matter. They were at the edge of his mind, hovering, waiting. They brushed against him with a whisper of a touch. A faint laugh, a muffled voice, a scream. A flash of red light, of green. He reached out to grab one and it slipped through his fingers. Then the color disappeared and he was surrounded by darkness everywhere. A buzzing filled his ears. He spun in a circle. Faster and faster, but there was nothing. No light, no sound, no emotion. Just darkness. He was screaming, wasn't he? His throat hurt but he couldn't hear the sound. The darkness was closing in on him and it was getting hard to breathe. Suddenly there was a flash of light and he was surrounded by a wall that seemed to go on forever. There was no end. He drew in a ragged breath and started to run towards it, but no matter how long he ran, he never got closer. Pieces were falling off the top and crashing around him. He ducked and he dodged, the wall always getting further away. Then there was a figure in the distance walking towards him. She was singing and her voice was beautiful. It was like a cool breeze on a hot summer day or a velvet kiss on his skin. It calmed him. _

"_**Remember, I will still be here as long as you hold me in your memory.**__"_

_She was slowly getting closer. He could make out her mass of honey brown curls that meshed with her creamy flesh._

"_**Remember, when your dreams have ended, time can be transcended, just remember me.**__"_

_He was running faster now. Faster than he ever remembered running before. He just knew that he needed to be with this girl, to hold her and touch her._

"_**Remember, I will still be here as long as you hold me in your memory.**__"_

_She was before him now and she was gorgeous. Her chocolate eyes were big and round, gleaming with unshed tears. Her pink lips were pulled down in a frown. She looked so sad._

"_**I am that one voice in the cold wind that whispers and if you listen you will hear me call across the sky."**_

_Oh, he could hear her. He never wanted it to stop. He would love it if she kept singing. She lifted her hand towards his cheek and she paused, her hand hovering._

"_**As long as I can still reach out and touch you then I will never die."**_

_Her hand connected with his skin and there was a flash and it felt like fire. Her voice was different now. It wasn't a song. It was a whisper, a prayer, a chant._

'_Please, Fred. Fred. Fred. Please. Fred. Come back. Fred. Fred. Fred. Fred. Fred.'_

_Something squeezed his heart and he took a deep shuddering breath, and suddenly the colors were swirling around them, hidden behind the translucent walls. He couldn't make them out. The only thing he could focus on was the girl in front of her. With her lips and her hair and her eyes and her parchment/apple scent._

"_Hermione."_

**…**

Fred woke up gasping. What the _hell _was that? He looked over at George's bed only to find it empty? Where could he be? Fred got out of bed and walked down the stairs. He really wanted to see Hermione. She was in his dream. Maybe that was how he locked away his memories? He quietly opened the door to her room and walked inside. She was sleeping, her hair fanned out around her pillow, the moonlight streaming in through the window to light up her face. Fred was mesmerized by her. He sat down on the edge of her bed and moved a stray strand of hair from her face. She stirred at his touch and slowly blinked her eyes open.

"Fred?" she mumbled sleepily, "What's wrong?"

"A bad dream that turned into a good dream," Fred said, playing with her hair.

"How is that possible?" Hermione asked as she sat up.

"Well I think it was a dream about how I blocked my memories."

Hermione sat up straighter, "What do you mean?"

"In the dream, I watched all my memories slip away and then I was surrounded by darkness. I couldn't hear and I couldn't breathe. I _died, _Hermione. Then these walls erupted around me and you were there, walking towards me and singing. You touched my face and fire spread through my veins and then I heard your voice telling me to come back and it felt like something was squeezing my heart and I could breathe again. It was _you. _You _saved _me, Hermione."

"W-what?" Hermione whispered, her eyes wide.

"If you hadn't touched me or asked me to come back, the darkness would have consumed me," Fred took her hand in his, "I'm alive because of you. You said you knew I was alive because I said your name. I said your name because you were the only thing I could focus on. The rest of my memories were a blur behind this translucent wall that surrounded me."

"Oh, Fred," Hermione muttered and threw her arms around him.

Fred hugged Hermione tightly, inhaling her scent. This was what he needed. He felt so much more comfortable here with her. He scooted down until they were lying on her bed, his arm draped around her waist and her head on his chest. She hummed in content and snuggled into his side. They talked for a few hours, Hermione telling Fred all about magic, Hogwarts, Voldemort, the war and the wizarding world. He asked a lot of questions and Hermione was more than happy to answer them for him. In the early hours of the morning, Hermione fell asleep in Fred's arms. He thought about going back to his own room, but she seemed so comfortable and peaceful, Fred didn't have the heart to move her. So he sunk down into the mattress and let himself fall into a peaceful sleep.

**…**

**Author's Note: **So that was chapter two! Leave me a review and let me know what you think! I loved writing this chapter, especially Fred's dream. I know this chapter was a little slow, but the next few chapters should go faster because I'm going to start slowly introducing the bad guys! :]


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I'm so happy that so many people like my story! Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added my story to their favorites or followed this story! It really makes me feel good to get so much positive feedback! Here's chapter three! Review if you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This brilliant idea belongs to the wonderfully talented JK Rowling!

_Strike me down with lightning let me feel you in my veins_

**…**

**A Kiss to Restore  
Chapter Three**

"Freddie! Fred! Where are you?!"

The sound of someone screaming his name jerked him awake. He heard Hermione groan next to him and she buried her face in his chest. He tightened his hold on Hermione's waist and she squeaked in surprise, looking up at him. She blinked slowly before a pretty blush covered her cheeks and she covered her face with her hair. Fred laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear. The door burst open and they sat up quickly, staring at George. His eyes were wide and his chest heaved with each breath he took. When he saw Fred, he slumped against the door frame and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong, George?" Hermione asked.

George ran a hand through his hair, "Fred wasn't in our room. I panicked."

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep and I came to talk to Hermione. We fell asleep talking," Fred explained.

George sighed, "It's alright, Freddie. I was just worried."

He backed out of the room and shut the door behind him. It was at this moment that Hermione's eyes widened as she took in Fred's bare chest. His skin was pale, but not in a sickly way. It was creamy, toned and flawless. She blinked slowly before she looked back up at Fred to find him grinning. Another deep blush covered her cheeks and she hid her face in her hands. Fred laughed at how cute she was and gently tugged her hands from her face. She was still blushing and Fred clasped her hands in his. The door burst open again, but this time Ron was standing in the doorway, glaring at his older brother.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked.

Fred looked puzzled for a moment, "It's… Ron, right? I hardly think it's any of your business."

"Bullshit! That's my _girlfriend!_"

"Girlfriend?" Fred turned his face towards Hermione and she could see the hurt in his eyes and that puzzled her.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to Ron, poking him in the chest with each word she spoke, her voice dripping with malice, "I am _not _your girlfriend, Ronald. You decided that when you snogged Lavender because she's an easy shag!"

"You know I love you, Hermione!" Ron protested.

"No, I don't think you do," Hermione fumed, "Now get out!"

Hermione pushed Ron's chest and he stumbled backwards out of her room and she slammed the door shut in his face, magically locking it. She spun around to face Fred. His mouth hung open and he was staring at Hermione, his eyes roaming from her face down to her toes. Hermione's eyes furrowed in confusion until she realized what she was wearing, her PJs, which just happened to be a pair of boy shorts and a tank top that exposed her stomach. She squeaked in embarrassment and her cheeks colored a pretty shade of red. Fred grinned and leaned back against the headboard of the bed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione's blush only deepened and she dashed to the bed, hiding under the covers, her head peeking out.

Fred laughed, "Don't hide, Hermione. You're beautiful."

"It's embarrassing!" her voice came out muffled, "Please let me get dressed?"

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you," Fred's grin widened.

"Get out, Fred Weasley!" Hermione threatened.

Fred laughed and he eased himself off of Hermione's bed, winking at her before marching out of her bedroom. He was still smiling when he ran into Ron again. The younger red head was fuming, his anger barely concealed. Fred ignored him and continued his trek towards the kitchen. Ron wasn't having it though; he grabbed Fred's shoulder and yanked him backwards roughly. Fred lost his balance and fell against the wall, not expecting the attack. He quickly pushed off the wall and got in Ron's face.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Fred snarled.

"Stay away from Hermione," Ron seethed, "She's _mine._"

"Doesn't sound like she wants to be yours, mate," Fred grinned, "And I think I want her to be mine."

Ron let out a strangled yell and pulled his arm back, punching Fred in the face just as George walked around the corner. Ron's fist connected with Fred's face and made a horrible crunching noise. Fred howled in pain and George grabbed Ron, throwing him roughly away from his twin. Hermione threw her door open at the noise and saw George wrestling Ron to the ground and Fred doubled over, holding his nose, blood gushing through his fingers. The sight of Fred's blood brought Hermione back to the battle when she had been poised over his seemingly lifeless body and fresh tears sprung to her eyes. She grabbed her wand.

"Get back, George," Hermione said, her voice deadly calm.

George swallowed thickly and quickly moved away from Ron. Hermione advanced on him, her wand pointed at his chest. Ron scrambled backwards, cowering against the wall.

"You're seriously going to treat Fred like this? After everything we've been through? We thought he _died, _Ronald! He's a miracle and you're just going to ignore that and the fact that he's your brother because you're _jealous?!_" Hermione asked, her voice rising, "You're pathetic and you need to grow up. Get it through your head, we _are not _together!"

She jabbed her wand in his chest and was very, very tempted to hex him, but she took a deep breath and turned away from him. She heard his muttered protest, but she ignored it and walked over to Fred. She gently pulled his hands from his face and waved her wand, muttering a spell and cleaning the blood from his clothes and his skin. She stopped the flow of blood and gently touched his face, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"What's wrong, love?" Fred murmured.

"It's nothing," Hermione shook her head, "_Episkey._"

Fred let out a soft cry as his nose cracked back into place and Hermione squeezed his shoulder gently to soothe him. He rubbed his nose and then grinned at her. He was really amazed by magic. It could cook, clean, dry and even heal broken noses! What else could this wonderful magic do?

"Thanks, Hermione!" he said.

"I'm sorry about Ronald," she said softly.

Fred shrugged his shoulders, "What happened between you two?"

"There was always tension between us in school. We fought a lot and then during the final battle, I kissed him. We started dating after that, but it wasn't long before he went back to the girl he dated in 5th year because I wouldn't put out." Hermione said the last part bitterly.

Fred put his arm around her waist and tugged her towards him, hugging her tightly, "I'm sorry you went through that, Hermione."

"I figure I'm better off without him anyway."

"You're probably right," Fred brushed a strand of hair from her face, "You hungry? I'm starving!"

Hermione nodded, "I can smell Molly's cooking! Let's eat breakfast and then we'll head to the shop, sound good?"

"What shop?" Fred furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"The joke shop you and George run! I told you about it yesterday, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Fred showed off his trademark lopsided grin, "Sounds like a plan!"

Hermione gave Fred a brilliant smile and his heart melted at the sight. He wanted to make Hermione smile like that all the time. She clasped his hand in hers and they walked together towards the kitchen. They walked in and saw Molly cooking while Harry, Ginny and Charlie were sitting around the table, eating breakfast. There was a pile of letters in the middle of the table, none of them opened. Harry looked up from his food, locked eyes with Hermione and shrugged. He didn't know what those letters were about either. Fred shot Hermione a confused look before he sat down next to Harry with Hermione on his left.

"The letters are from Hogwarts," Molly said, "There is one for each of you that were going to Hogwarts before the final battle."

"The school year is starting so soon?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure, dear," Molly put a plate of food in front of Hermione and Fred.

Fred leaned closer to Hermione, his lips brushing her ear, "What's Hogwarts?"

"It's a school," Hermione said, a little breathlessly, "A school for witches and wizards. It's where we learn magic."

"You have to learn magic?" Fred's voice was slightly awed.

"Yeah. Did you think we automatically knew how to use magic?" Charlie asked.

"Well I guess so," Fred mused and he turned his attention back towards Hermione, "Can you teach me?"

"You want to learn?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I want to learn! Well re-learn, I suppose," Fred mumbled and shoved a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Hermione would be a great teacher for you! She's the brightest witch of our age!" Ginny piped in.

Hermione blushed and muttered something incoherent and paid very close attention to her food. Fred, however, watched Hermione, a curious look in his eyes. The more he found out about her and the more she helped him, the more he liked her. He finished his food quickly and then announced that he was going upstairs to change. Hermione ignored the looks she knew she was getting from her two best friends and ate her food quietly, waiting for Fred to come back downstairs. It wasn't long before he sat back down next to Hermione and leaned close to her.

"Can we go yet?" Fred asked.

"Go where?" Ginny asked through a mouthful of food.

"Honestly Gin," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

Ginny grinned and swallowed her food, "Sorry 'Moine, but you were saying where you were taking my dear clueless brother?"

"I mentioned the shop yesterday, he wants to go see it," Hermione said.

"I can't believe I own a joke shop!" Fred said excitedly, "Let's go, Hermione!"

Hermione laughed, "Alright, alright, I'm done anyways."

Fred whooped and shot out of his chair while Hermione took out her wand to clear away the dishes from the table. Fred was eagerly inching towards the door the whole time Hermione was cleaning. She could only look at him and roll her eyes. Ginny and Harry shared a knowing look, there was something there between Hermione and Fred. They decided to help it along. Molly walked back in and handed Hermione Fred's wand.

"Molly?" Hermione questioned.

"Just in case, dear," Molly said, "And oh! Before you leave, read your letters!"

Hermione completely forgot about those letters! How could she forget? She shifted through the pile until she found one for Ginny, Harry, Fred and herself, handing them out. She ripped open the envelop and read the letter, getting more and more excited with each sentence she read.

_Dear Miss. Granger,_

_ The final battle against Voldemort has left our wonderful school in shambles. It is with great sadness that I inform you that the school will not be able to open this year for students. However, the reconstruction of the school will take time, effort and a large number of talented witches and wizards. I have decided to ask students from 5__th__ year and up, including some students who have already graduated, to come and live at the school while helping with the reconstruction. It is not mandatory for you to come back to help, but it would be greatly appreciated. All students that come to help will have rooms provided for them in the new wing that I have built for this special occasion. I would like to get the school up and running my next September. I also know that you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley did not come to school for your 7__th__ year. As such, when the school returns to its former glory, you will be allowed to re-take your 7__th__ year. Please send word with your answer as soon as you can. The reconstruction begins next Monday._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

"Who's Voldemort?" Fred asked, sounding out the name slowly.

"Voldemort was a very dark wizard," Harry said, "He tried to take over the wizarding world. That's what the war was about."

"The war that I lost my memories in?" Fred asked.

"The very same," Hermione said softly. She shook her head slightly to clear it from dark memories, "I suppose we should send a reply. Are you all going to help?"

"We are," Harry said, pulling Ginny to his side, "Hogwarts was the first home I really had. Of course I'm going to help."

"What about you, Fred?" Hermione asked, turning to him.

"Are you going?"

"Yes. Hogwarts was a very magical place for me. My life changed there," Hermione said.

"Then I'll go, too! You can teach me magic while we're there!"

Hermione smiled at him and set her letter down on the table, "I would love to."

"Since that is now planned out, let's go to the shop!" Fred said enthusiastically.

Laughing, Hermione grabbed Fred's hand and pulled him out the front door. He protested when he figured out that Hermione was going to apparate, but she only grinned and closed her eyes, thinking of her destination before they were squeezed through a vacuum and landed in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Hermione looked over at Fred, who had an awed look on his face. Hermione held her wand tighter when she noticed how many people were staring at her. She knew she was probably being paranoid, but how many of these people had been followers of Voldemort? How many of them wanted her, Harry and Ron dead? She clutched Fred's hand and lowered her head, hiding her face with her hair and tugged him into the store.

"Fred! Hermione! What are you doing here?"

Turning, Hermione saw George's girlfriend, Katie Bell, walking towards them. She introduced herself to Fred and gave Hermione a hug. Hermione hugged her back and started talking to her. Fred wasn't paying any attention to them at all. Sure, Hermione was always one of the only things he thought about but this place was _amazing! _Mini fireworks were going off everywhere, kids were laughing, different products were making different noises, girls were squealing and delicious smells filled the air. It was paradise! The sights, the smells, the atmosphere… it was so over whelming! He had the greatest desire to whoop and dash around the store, tasting the candy and trying all the products. He saw George jogging over to him and George wrapped an arm around his twin's shoulder.

"What brings you here my devilishly handsome twin and the beautiful Miss. Granger?" he asked cheekily.

"We were in the neighborhood," Hermione said offhandedly, "I told Fred about the store last night and he had to come see it."

"Well, Fred, let me give you a tour!" George grinned, a strange gleam in his eyes, "I'll show you all the best products!"

Hermione giggled, knowing what was in store, "Don't be too mean to him, George!"

"I would never! You wound me!" George clutched his heart with his free hand and winked at Hermione, leading Fred towards the back.

Fred had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

**…**

A pale man clothed in black paced the length of a cozy room. A fire burned brightly in the fireplace, casting shadows along the walls and another man sat in an armchair behind an oak desk. His eyes followed the first man as he walked back and forth across the hearth. He wanted to speak, but found himself too afraid. This man had been the Dark Lord's apprentice. He was taught all of the Dark Lord's secrets and was kept hidden and safe. The Dark Lord always had to have a backup plan, even if he had been too confident that he would win. The first man stopped suddenly and spun to face the man behind the desk.

"We need a plan of attack, Christopher. I want Harry Potter and his friends dead," he hissed.

"We are already on it, my Lord," Christopher muttered, "We have people watching the Weasley home where he is living."

"Has he left at all?"

Christopher shook his head, "No, my Lord. He has stayed within the boundaries of the wards. If he has left we haven't been aware of it."

"How would you not be aware?"

"Floo Powder, apparation, and port keys can all be used within the wards," Christopher said, "We have people watching high traffic areas. London, Diagon Alley and Hogsmade are all being watched. We haven't had any sign of him there."

"And his friends? The mudblood and the blood traitor?" his dark eyes flashed.

"Nothing on them, either."

The pale man sank into a plush leather arm chair and interlinked his fingers, "Send someone into Hogwarts."

"My Lord?" Christopher questioned, his eyes confused.

"Hogwarts has yet to be re-built. The new Headmistress is gathering people to help with the renovation. It starts next week. Hogwarts was the only real home Harry Potter knew. I'm sure he'll want to help with the renovation."

"Who would you like to send in, my lord?" Christopher grabbed his wand, ready to send out a patronus.

An eerie smile lit up his shadowed face, "Draco Malfoy."

**…**

**Author's Note: **Yay to chapter three! I'm sorry I didn't get this up as fast as I had originally planned, I had a lot of homework to do and I had tests all last week! I hope you like this chapter. Next time they'll head to Hogwarts! I can't decide whether I want to keep Draco a bad guy or turn him over to the good side. What do you guys think? Oh, don't forget to review! :]


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Oh my goodness! So many reviews! So many favorites and followers! It makes me feel so awesome that you guys like my story so much! The feedback I got about Draco was that he should be a good guy! I was leaning towards that, because I'm big on Dramoine fics as well, but I wanted to hear what you guys thought! So Draco will be a good guy :] He will probably show up in this chapter or the next chapter. Tune in for Chapter Four, starting now!

** PotterKnowsBest:** I'm so glad that my story surpassed your expectations and I'm glad that you liked it! I really appreciate the positive feedback!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This brilliant idea belongs to the wonderfully talented JK Rowling!

**Chapter Four: **_I hear your heart cry for love, then you act like there's no room._

…

**A Kiss to Restore  
Chapter Four**

Fred Weasley was right about his assumption that his little trip to the shop wasn't going to end well. George had used him as a guinea pig, asking him to test his latest invention. He, of course, had no idea what it might do and had trusted his twin that the effects of the lollipop would be harmless. If Fred still had his memories, he might have suggested testing George's latest project on Ron, but he didn't and made the decision to test it out. He immediately regretted his decision to eat that damn lollipop. His twin was right in the fact that it was a harmless candy, but he was horrified by the effects. His skin had turned an electric blue that clashed horribly with his eyes and his hair turned hot pink. George had laughed hysterically at the look on Fred's face, while said twin could only sputter in disbelief. George had muttered the counter curse, but nothing had happened. Fred watched as his face paled and the panic slowly began to build. So now he stood in front of his mirror the morning after, his skin still blue and his hair still pink.

"It'll wear off."

Startled, Fred turned towards the sound of the voice and found George leaning in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"We always make a 24 hour limit on our products in case something goes wrong when we're testing them," George explained.

Fred glanced away from George, back at his reflection, "That's a good idea."

"It was yours," George said softly.

Fred said nothing. He didn't know what to say since he didn't remember. It always made him a little uncomfortable when George mentioned things that he couldn't remember. Sometimes it seemed like George was accusing Fred of not remembering, like he thought Fred didn't w_ant _to remember. It made Fred want to keep his distance from his twin and that made him feel like a terrible person, because shouldn't he want to be closest to his twin? The only person he wanted to be close to, the only person he trusted and the only person he felt comfortable with was Hermione. He had been so lost in his thoughts; he didn't even notice that George had walked out of the room. He scrutinized his reflection and noticed that his skin wasn't as blue and that his hair wasn't as pink as it had been twenty minutes ago. He was thankful for that; he didn't want to be pink and blue forever. He sighed and left his room, heading downstairs to Hermione's room. She had given him a potion to help him sleep and he hadn't woken up all night. He knocked on her door and waited for a few minutes. When she didn't answer, he opened the door quietly and peered into the room.

"Hermione?" he questioned softly as he poked his head around the door.

The bushy haired Gryffindor was still sleeping. The covers were twisted around her petite frame and her hair was fanned wildly on her pillow. There was a thin sheen of sweat glistening on her pale skin and her eyebrows were knitted together, her lips pulled down in a frown. She twitched every so often, her head thrashing back and forth and she muttered incoherent words of fear. Alarmed, Fred walked into her room and shut the door behind him. He sat down on the edge of her bed and she whimpered, curling into Fred's body. Fred brushed some hair out of face and shook her shoulder. After a few minutes, Hermione jerked awake, gasping. Her wild eyes landed on Fred, tears forming in the corners of them and brought her knees to her chest. Her frame shook as silent tears streamed down her face.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Fred asked, alarmed. He sat back against the wall and pulled Hermione into his lap, stroking her hair.

"B-bad dr-dream," she hiccupped.

"About what?"

"The w-war."

"But it's over," Fred murmured into her hair.

"I kn-know. The d-dreamless sleep… sleep potion I u-usually take d-didn't work," she said, trying to control her tears.

"It's ok, you're safe now," he soothed.

Hermione stayed silent and curled closer to Fred, resting her head on his shoulder. She knew she wasn't safe. She knew there were still Voldemort supporters still out there who wanted nothing more to hurt her, Harry and Ron, but she wouldn't tell Fred that. He had enough to worry about already. So she just enjoyed his comfort and his scent of citrus and mint. They sat in a comfortable silence for a little while, before Fred tucked her hair behind her ear again and she looked up at him. It was at this moment that Hermione realized his skin was still blue and his hair was still pink. She blinked at him for a moment before peals of laughter escaped her lips. A scowl marred his handsome face, which only made Hermione laugh harder.

"I'm… sorry!" she gasped in between fits of laughter.

"Ha, ha. It's hilarious," Fred muttered sarcastically.

Hermione's laughter slowly subsided and she wiped away her tears, "I'm sorry, I forgot and it was just totally unexpected!"

A small smile tugged at the corner of Fred's lips, "I know I'm dashingly stunning with blue skin and pink hair, but alas! George said it will wear off in 24 hours."

"Well that's a relief!" Hermione grinned, "I like you much better with pale skin, freckles and flaming red hair."

"Really now?" Fred said cheekily.

Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully, "What do you want to do today?"

"Can you start teaching me?" he asked shyly.

"Of course! I didn't know you wanted to get started so soon!" Hermione practically buzzed with excitement, "Let me get dressed and we'll head outside!"

Hermione practically jumped off of Fred's lap and grabbed clothes, heading for the bathroom. It wasn't long before Hermione and Fred were sitting outside in the garden, books scattered around them. She started off teaching him small spells, like the levitating charm, the summoning charm and the cheering charm. He struggled with them and it took him awhile to get them down. The next week followed the same schedule. If Fred woke up before Hermione, he would go down to wake her up and vice versa. They would get ready, eat breakfast and then go into the garden to practice spells. By the time Sunday night rolled around, Fred had mastered the summoning charm, the cheering charm, the confundus charm, the freezing charm and the hover charm. He cast the confundus charm on Ron at least once a day. He thought it was hysterical and Ron never knew who cast it. Sunday night after dinner, Hermione and Fred were once again in the garden, lying side by side, their shoulders touching and looking up at the stars.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Fred?" Hermione turned her head to look at him.

"Do you think I'll ever get my memories back?" he asked softly, keeping his eyes on the sky above him.

Hermione sighed and linked her fingers with him, "I don't know, Freddie. I hope so."

"It's so strange. Everything before I woke up at St. Mungo's is blank except for you. It's like my life started the moment I woke up. I don't like being around the rest of them. They make me uncomfortable and I can't stand when they stare at me like I'm sick. I hate not knowing what everyone is talking about and I always feel left out," Fred vented.

"I'm always here for you," Hermione said quietly, squeezing his hand.

"I know," he mumbled, "You're the only person I feel comfortable with. You always explain things to me and you never look at me differently."

Hermione sat up and poked his side, "We'll work on it together!"

"Thanks, Mione," Fred chuckled.

"We should go to sleep, we have to wake up early tomorrow to get to Hogwarts."

Fred nodded and stood up, holding his hand out for Hermione. She smiled at him and took his hand. Fred pulled her upright and the two walked into the burrow, hand in hand. They never noticed Ron standing in the shadows, seething. That night, Fred lay awake, unable to sleep. He should have asked Hermione for a sleeping potion, but he didn't even think about it. He was too occupied by the feel of her skin and the smell of her hair. George was no longer sleeping at the burrow; he went back to their flat above the shop. Fred assumed that George was as uncomfortable around him as he was around George. It was too quiet and he couldn't stand tossing and turning. With a frustrated sigh, he swung his legs over the bed and crept silently downstairs. He had intended to just go to the kitchen, but he found himself opening Hermione's bedroom door.

"Fred? Is that you?" Hermione whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep," he whispered back.

He opened the door wider and stepped inside her room, shutting the door behind him. Hermione sat up and scooted closer to the wall, pulling the covers back and patting the empty spot beside her. Fred climbed into her bed and Hermione pulled the covers over him, cuddling into his side. Fred sighed in content and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her closer to him. Nothing else needed to be said. They were comfortable with each other and Hermione's scent and the rise and fall of her chest helped him fall asleep. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until the next morning when Hermione's alarm clock blared.

"Ugh, Hermiooooneee," he whined, "It's too early!"

"We have to get up. We're going to Hogwarts today, remember?" Hermione yawned, poking his side.

"Oh yeah!"

Fred grinned and jumped out of bed, eager to see Hogwarts, especially if it was as amazing as Hermione said it was. He kissed her forehead, causing her cheeks to redden and he dashed out of her room to get ready. Hermione giggled, her cheeks still red and she got out of bed to get ready. About an hour and a half later, Hermione was standing in the front yard with Fred, Harry, Ginny and Ron. George had opted not to go since he still had to run the shop, but Katie had also stayed to help him. Since everyone was of age, they all decided to apparate into Hogsmeade and walk to Hogwarts from there. Hermione grabbed Fred's hand and she caught Ron scowling at their joined hands. Hermione only rolled her eyes, thought of the three broomsticks and apparated away from the burrow. When they landed, Fred wobbled a bit and Hermione grabbed his arm to steady him.

"I bloody hate that," he muttered.

Hermione giggled and spread her arms wide, "Welcome to Hogsmeade! George is trying to get a shop set up here. He's waiting for you to get more comfortable, though."

"How'd you know that?" Fred asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"George told me," Hermione shrugged, "We talk, him and I."

"Like you talk to me?"

Hermione slapped Fred's shoulder, "No! We're just closer than we used to be because we spent a lot of time together in your room at St. Mungo's."

"Oh."

Fred turned his face away from Hermione and studied the little town around him. It was a quaint little village with thatched cottages and delicious aromas were wafting out of the various shops that surrounded them. He didn't have much time to take in his surroundings since Harry, Ginny and Ron apparated next to them only a few minutes later. Ron brushed past him, shoving him aside with his shoulder. Fred stumbled slightly and Harry caught his elbow, his eyebrows knitting in confusion. Hermione shook her head, silencing Harry before the rest of them made the trek towards the school. As Fred walked, he took in his surroundings. The countryside was lush and green, but it was obvious that there had been a battle recently. Some of the ground was stained or scorched and Fred could sense the tension in Hermione as she walked closer to Hogwarts. When the castle loomed in front of them, he let out a gasp of surprise.

"Oh goodness," Hermione breathed.

Fred supposed that once it might have been a sight to behold, but now it was a crumbling wasteland. Giant chunks of stone were missing from the walls and entire towers were decimated. Piles of stone littered the ground and stairways were deteriorating beneath their feet. There were even more scorch marks on the stone floors and walls around them. The giant wooden doors that lead into the Entrance Hall were barely hanging on their hinges. Picture frames lay scattered and broken on the ground and they had to pick their way around debris to get into the Great Hall. Fred could feel Hermione's frame shaking next to him and she squeezed his wrist tightly. He couldn't tell if she was crying or not.

"I remember the devastation from the final battle, but I don't remember it being this bad," Ginny whispered.

"I don't either," Harry said and Fred could tell his shoulders were rigid.

They were welcomed into the Great Hall by a severe looking woman, her brown hair streaked with grey and twisted in a tight bun. Her eyes were sad and Hermione let out a choked sob, launching herself into the older woman's arms. She wrapped Hermione in a tight hug that lasted for several moments before Hermione stepped away, wiping her eyes. Then Harry moved forward and hugged her for a few seconds before stepping back and wrapping an arm around Ginny's waist and drawing her close. She didn't look as sever when she was hugging them. She cleared her throat and her sad eyes caught Fred's.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, I didn't expect you to come since your twin is trying to open up a shop in Hogsmeade," she said.

"Um… Well…"

"Fred doesn't remember anything, Professor," Ginny said sadly, "When the wall fell on him, remember?"

"Of course, of course. I'm Professor McGonagall. Headmistress of Hogwarts," she said.

"Please to meet you, Professor," Fred replied.

She nodded and began to walk away, "I'll show you to where you're staying."

Ginny and Harry started to follow her, whispering to each other and Ron trailing behind them. Hermione stood in the entrance to the Great Hall, a horribly sad look in her eyes. Fred gently took her hand and tugged, motivating her to move. They quietly fell into step behind Ron and were lead through the twisted rubble. Slowly the rubble started to clear and the holes in the walls and the floor were patched until they came to a portion of the castle that felt untouched. He couldn't tell if it had been repaired or if it was never destroyed in the first place, but he loved it. The stone was smooth and worn, giving a much older feel to the castle. Suits of armor lined the walls and the pictures that hung on the walls whispered to each other excitedly, moving into other frames to follow their progress. He watched them in awe, magic still fascinated him and the moving pictures were no different. He heard them mention Harry, Ron and Hermione's name more than once and he wondered why.

"Where are we going, Professor?" Ron asked suddenly.

Professor McGonagall glanced at him before answering, "It's an older wing of the castle we had blocked off to students. A long time ago, students used to marry when they were very young, usually between their 5th and 7th year. A separate wing was built for the married couples that still attended Hogwarts. I've fixed them up and changed them a bit to accommodate you. There are about ten different common rooms, with five staircases, five rooms up each staircase that fit three people and a separate bathroom to each room."

"Oh, that sounds lovely!" Ginny exclaimed.

Fred saw a smile tug at the Professor's lips and it wasn't long before they were standing in front of a portrait of a giant castle at sunset. Fred watched amazed as the colors changed and became deeper as the sun set behind the horizon. The stars twinkled in the reflection of the lake and lights started to turn on in all the windows. He could only assume that this was Hogwarts at its finest. It really was an amazing sight.

"Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall whispered after a moment and the portrait swung open.

She gestured for them to follow her inside and the climbed through the portrait hole into a cozy room with a roaring fireplace. The room was decorated in crèmes and rich navy blues with couches, chairs and tables scattered throughout the room. In the back were five staircases that led to the bedrooms. McGonagall let them take in the room for a few minutes before she told them that dinner was at the normal time and they would receive their working assignments and that the work would begin tomorrow morning at 8 am sharp. She squeezed Hermione's shoulder and swept from the room.

"Hermione, Ginny!" came a dreamy voice from their left.

Fred looked over to see a pretty girl with pale blonde hair and blue eyes walking towards them, her hand clasping the hand of a boy with brown hair and dark eyes. She let go of the boy's hand and bounded towards Hermione and Ginny, pulling them both into a tight hug. Hermione and Ginny eagerly hugged the girl back.

"Luna! It's so good to see you!" Hermione gushed, pulling away.

"Yes, I was rather hoping you two would be here," Luna smiled at them, "Come on, you two can room with me!"

Hermione gave Fred an encouraging smile before she followed Luna and Ginny up the furthest staircase on the left. The boy had pulled Harry and Ron into a hug and they were talking about something. Fred didn't bother to find out what, he felt jittery, especially since Hermione had disappeared from his view. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Harry who motioned for Fred to follow them up the same staircase Hermione had disappeared to.

"There's only room for one more person in my room," the boy said, "Seamus was already here when Luna and I arrived so I'm bunking with him."

"That's alright, Neville. I'll bunk with you guys," Ron said a little too quickly.

"That means you're stuck with me, Fred," Harry grinned at him.

"Nice, mate!" Fred said, secretly glad it was Harry who he would be sharing a room with and not Ron.

"I think the room across from the girl's room is open, Harry," Neville said, showing Ron their room.

Harry nodded at Neville and opened another door that was across from the room Fred could see Hermione in with Ginny and Luna. They walked into the room, thinking it was going to be empty, but Fred stumbled into Harry's back when he stopped just inside the room. Gaining his balance, he glanced at Harry and followed his gaze to the bed against the right wall. There was a boy sitting on the bed, his gaze locked with Harry's. He had messy white blonde hair and steel grey eyes. There seemed to be a defeated look about him and Fred wondered why he looked so… broken.

"Alright, Potter?" he asked.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "How's your mum holding up?"

"Better," the boy said, "Thankful that you vouched for me and her."

"You didn't deserve Azkaban, Malfoy," Harry said.

"Thanks for that," he grunted.

Harry nodded, never breaking the boy's gaze, "Mind if Fred and I room with you?"

Draco gestured to the two other beds, "Go ahead. Make yourselves at home."

"Thanks," Harry said, setting his bag on one of the beds, "Fred, this is Draco Malfoy. He was in my year at Hogwarts."

Fred inclined his head towards Draco, "Nice to meet you, mate."

"He lost his memories after an accident in the final battle," Harry explained, seeing Draco's confused look.

"Sorry, Weasley," Draco said.

"It's nothing, just waiting for them to come back," Fred brushed off Draco's concern and set his own bag down on the last bed.

"Oh and Potter," Draco said, getting Harry's attention back, "Care to make a truce?"

Harry eyed Draco warily, "A truce?"

"Yeah. You need the information I have and I need you to keep me and my mother safe," he said.

"What information?" Harry asked.

"That Voldemort was training a new Dark Lord and he's set his sights on you, Granger and Weaselbee."

…

**Author's Note: **Oh no! A cliffhanger! Dun, dun, dun! This chapter was a little long; I think the longest one I've written in this entire story. Not that this story is long or anything so far. I didn't mean to make it this long, but once I got started I couldn't stop. I hope you liked it! Leave me a review and let me know what you think! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Once again, thank you so much to all my lovely reviewers! I love you all so much! Including all of you who become a follower or added this story as a favorite! I really appreciate all the feedback! If you guys have any ideas, please don't hesitate to share them with me! If I really like it then I'll find a way to incorporate it into my story! I actually want to try something different with this story. I'm going to write this chapter in first person, from either Fred or Hermione's point of view. Let me know if you like it or not and I'll either keep writing in first person, or I'll go back to third person! On to chapter five!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This brilliant idea belongs to the wonderful, talented JK Rowling!

**Chapter Five: **_I'm thinking two is better than one…_

_{ LK }_

**A Kiss to Restore  
Chapter Five**

_Fred's POV_

Fifteen minutes later, Ron was sitting next to Harry on his bed and Hermione was sitting next to me on my bed. All four of us faced Draco Malfoy. I was rather confused. I didn't really understand what was going on and the glares I kept getting from Ron were really grating on my nerves. Just to piss him off, I wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and drew her close. Hermione looked up at me and flashed me a small smile; Ron scowled. His scowl deepened when Hermione snuggled into my side and I shot Ron a smug smirk.

"So why are we here?" Ron asked, irritated.

"Malfoy here has some information for us," Harry said.

"How do we know he's telling the truth?" Ron hissed.

"Use Veritaserum, make an unbreakable vow," Draco sneered, "The only reason I was on Voldemort's side in the first place was because he threatened to kill my mother. He tended to have a nasty temper when he didn't get what he wanted."

"What's an unbreakable vow?" I asked Hermione.

"It's a promise you make with magic and if you break it, then you die," she explained simply.

"Well that seems a little harsh," I muttered.

"It's supposed to be," Draco said.

"There are ways around Veritaserum," Harry said, "So we'll make an unbreakable vow."

"Seriously?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, you don't have anything to hide, do you?" Harry asked sharply, "We'll make sure you're on the side of the Light, that you won't hurt us and that you'll tell us everything you know and give us new information when you get it."

"That sounds reasonable," Draco said thoughtfully, "And you'll swear to protect me and my mother?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, "Will you do the honors, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and stood up, walking over to where Draco and Harry now stood in the middle of the room. Harry extended his arm and Draco took his hand roughly. Hermione glanced at Harry, a silent question in her eyes and he nodded. Taking a deep breath, she placed the tip of her wand on their joined hands.

Speaking softly she said, "Will you, Draco Malfoy, swear that you are on the side of the Light?"

"I will."

"And will you swear that you won't hurt anyone who is on the side of the Light?"

"I will."

"And will you swear to never betray us?"

His eyes were sharp as he looked up at Hermione, "I will."

"And will you swear to tell us everything you know about this new Dark Lord, his plans and any information he gives you after this?"

"I will."

She turned her attention to Harry, "Will you, Harry Potter, swear to protect Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy?"

"I will."

I watched as golden strands of magic wound around Harry and Draco's wrist as they swore to each of the terms Hermione gave them. After Harry agreed to his term, Hermione removed her wand and the golden strands faded into nothingness. She let out an audible breath and re-joined me on my bed. Harry and Draco released their grip on each other and they moved their separate ways. I could feel Hermione shaking. Whether it was from the magic she had just performed or what was happening at the moment, I wasn't sure. I didn't want to draw attention to her so I just took her hand and drew circles on the back of her hand with my thumb. She stopped shaking after a few seconds and leaned into my side.

"He's young. I think he was only three years above us in school," Draco started, "Voldemort was his role model. I don't think anyone worshiped the Dark Lord more than he did."

"Even more than Bellatrix?" Hermione asked quietly and I caught her absently rubbing her arm. Note to self, ask Hermione why she did that.

"Yes, Granger, even more than my dear Aunt," Draco sighed, "He doesn't think he is more powerful than Voldemort and that's what makes him weak. He fears you three. Since you were able to kill Voldemort, he is sure you could do him in, as well. So for that reason, including the fact that you killed Voldemort, makes him want to get rid of you as fast as he can."

"And how does he plan on doing that?" Harry asked.

"Well his spies are everywhere. There were many more Voldemort supporters than you realize, Potter. Only those in his inner circle were marked," Draco ran a hand through his hair, "He knew that you three would come to Hogwarts to help rebuild it. He sent me here to keep an eye out for you and give him information. He doesn't trust me, so I'm sure he sent others. Whether or not they're here, I'm not entirely sure, but you should watch your backs."

"We should let McGonagall know," Ron said.

Draco started to protest, but Hermione cut him off, "Ronald is right. She'll help protect you and your mother. We can get her to a safe house and Harry could be the secret keeper. She can also help us pick out those that would harm us and you."

"Fine," Draco sighed, "We'll let McGonagall know."

"Hermione, will you come with Draco and I?" Harry asked her.

"Sure," Hermione nodded, standing up.

"I'll come too!" Ron said quickly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly, "That's okay, Ron. Harry and I can handle it."

"But-"

Draco smirked, "Listen to Granger, Weaselbee. They'll be fine."

Ron scowled again, pushed away from Harry's bed and walked out of the room. I was a little nervous that Hermione was going somewhere with a boy who worked for the bad guy, but she would be with Harry so I wasn't too worried. Harry would take care of her. She squeezed my hand gently and stood up, following Harry and Draco out of the room. Since I was left alone, I figured I should find something to occupy my time. I walked across the hall and knocked on the door. My sister, Ginny was her name, opened the door and looked at me quizzically.

"Yes, Fred?" she asked.

"Hermione went off with Harry and some guy named Drake, can you give me a tour of the castle?" I asked hesitantly, I hadn't talked to Ginny that much since I woke up.

"Drake?"

"Yeah, blonde haired bloke. Grey eyes."

"You mean Draco?! As in Draco Malfoy?!" she all but screamed.

I nodded, "Oh yeah, that was his name."

"What the bloody hell are Harry and Hermione doing with _Malfoy_?!"

I jumped back, slightly scared for my life. The bird had a temper! It was like she flipped a switch and suddenly she was a totally different person. How did Harry handle this?!

"I'm not really sure," I sputtered, "I didn't really understand it. I'm a horrible person to ask. Harry will probably tell you when he gets back, though."

"He better," Ginny fumed, "You want a tour?"

I could only nod. My sister was bloody terrifying when she was angry. She disappeared in the room for a few seconds to grab some shoes and then she looped her arm through mine and we walked down the stairs and out of the portrait hole.

_Hermione's POV_

I was walking behind Harry and Malfoy, trailing slightly. I knew I should be focused on what was going on, but I couldn't. Lately I've been thinking about Fred a lot. I had always liked Fred. He was sweet, funny and brilliant. Lately though, it seemed like something was pulling me towards him. An unseen force of magic, perhaps. I couldn't really explain it, even to myself. I was brought out of my thoughts when someone nudged my shoulder. I looked up, startled to see Malfoy, Harry still ahead of us. I wanted to scowl, but I didn't. True, Malfoy had tortured me all through school, but we were above such petty hatred now. I knew it the moment he had kept Harry's identity a secret when we were taken to Malfoy Manor and how he had stepped forward slightly, his eyes horrified as his Aunt crucio'd me. He wasn't an evil person. He was misguided and threatened into a lifestyle he never wanted for himself. We walked in silence for a few moments before he shattered it.

"I'm sorry."

My eyes snapped to my left and I stumbled slightly in my surprise, "Excuse me?"

"I said I was sorry, Granger. Is there something wrong with your hearing?" he snapped.

"No. I just didn't expect an apology for…" I trailed off, hoping he would tell me why.

He cast his eyes downward and said the reason for his apology so quietly; I had to strain to hear it, "For what happened at the Manor, with my Aunt."

"Oh, it's okay," I tried to keep my voice from shaking, but he was walking so close to me he could probably feel how tense I was.

"You're an idiot if you really think its okay," Malfoy scoffed, "She could have killed you. I wanted to help, but if I had…"

"I know," I said softly, placing my hand on his arm, "You would have been killed."

We lapsed back into silence. It wasn't uncomfortable or filled with tension, it just was. Perhaps we may not be friends, but we weren't the enemies who hated each other so much a year prior. I could see Harry glancing back at us every so often and Malfoy grunted, clearly irritated by it. I covered my mouth to hide a giggle with a cough and before long, we were standing in front of the Headmistress' office. Harry whispered the password to the gargoyle, which then sprung to life and moved out of the way revealing the spiral staircase. Harry was the first one up the staircase and Malfoy was about to follow him up when I reached out and tugged on his sleeve. He looked back at me, his brows furrowed.

"Thank you," I smiled gently, "For apologizing and for helping us."

Malfoy inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement before heading up the staircase. I took a deep breath before heading after him. I was a few stairs from the top when I heard McGonagall's voice and the heavy oak door opening into the office. My eyes immediately sought out the familiar silver beard, soft smile and sparkling blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles. I found Dumbledore's portrait easily and was comforted by its presence, even if it was just a shadow of the former Headmaster.

"Yes? What brings you three here?" McGonagall asked, her sharp brown eyes taking us in.

"Malfoy has given us some interesting information," Harry said, "We've performed an unbreakable vow to make sure he's on our side and won't hurt us or betray us."

"And what does Mr. Malfoy request in return?" McGonagall asked, peering at them over her glasses.

"Safety for my Mother and I," he said evenly, "Granger said something about a safe house for my Mother?"

McGonagall's eyes landed on me and I shrugged, "Harry could be the secret keeper. It seemed like a good idea."

"What information do you have?" she turned her attention back to Malfoy.

"There is someone who is trying to take over the position of Dark Lord. He has all of Voldemort's old supporters backing him and his main target is the Golden Trio," Malfoy was almost smug when he revealed the information.

The Professor's eyes widened a fraction, "He has sent people here to harm them?"

"Well, I know he sent me. If he sent anyone else, I wasn't told," Malfoy's eyes flickered towards me for a moment, "See, he doesn't trust me much. When he first gathered the remaining Death Eaters that hadn't been captured and sentenced to Azkaban, I refused to join him. He used the same tactic that Voldemort used. Threatening my mother."

"This could be a problem," McGonagall sighed and sat down, rubbing her temples.

"What should we do, Professor?" I asked.

"I will owl Molly and have her get a safe house set up and we will retrieve Mrs. Malfoy. We will erase the location from her mind after she tells Harry where it is located. Then we'll perform the fidelius charm."

"We'll keep an eye out for each other," Harry said, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close.

McGonagall nodded, "I would hope you will, Mr. Potter. I will send you a patronus when everything with Mrs. Malfoy is ready. For now, I suggest that you keep this to yourselves and don't let anyone suspect your relationship with Mr. Malfoy is any different."

The three of them nodded and were dismissed from the office. Harry walked out first, followed by Draco and then myself. I didn't know what to think. I had thought for sure that once we defeated Voldemort that we wouldn't have to deal with things like this anymore. I let out a soft sigh and fiddled with my shirt. I didn't want to think about what could possibly happen with this new guy trying to pose as a Dark Lord. Was he anything like Voldemort was? I was brought out of my musings by Draco again. I felt his hand slip into mine and he squeezed ever so gently. The same comforting gesture I always gave Fred. It was odd, coming from him. It was warm and gentle. The Draco I knew was rough and cold. I looked over at him and his grey eyes were burning. The depth of emotion I saw in his eyes had me reeling.

"Everything will be okay, Granger. I'll protect you," he whispered and slipped his hand from mine, going back to his place beside Harry.

I was still reeling when we reached our dorm. Harry muttered the password and the portrait swung open to reveal the common room. There were more students here now and dinner would be soon. My mind couldn't really form a coherent thought. Draco Malfoy protecting _me? _Hermione Gryffindor Princess, know-it-all, mudblood Granger? I couldn't even fathom where that came from. My mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts as I climbed the stairs. Seeing as how I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings at all, I promptly collided with a hard, solid chest. Warm hands steadied me and I looked up into the smiling face of Fred Weasley.

"Fred!" I squealed and flung my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly, my troubles with Draco completely forgotten.

He laughed, "I missed you too, love!"

"Oh shut it!" I giggled and swatted his arm.

"How was your trip with Harry and what's-his-face?" Fred asked.

"Short, thankfully," I replied, looping my arm through his, "Are you hungry?"

"It's dinner time already?"

I nodded and Fred practically dragged me out of the common room. At the bottom of the stairs he stopped and smiled sheepishly at me. I knew he had no idea where he was going. I rolled my eyes and pulled him in the direction of the Great Hall. We walked in silence and I took this time to study his face. His skin was pale, but not a sickly pale and I knew it was smooth to the touch. His nose was adorable, small but it fit his face and slightly pointed at the end. Freckles were scattered over his cheeks and nose, but it was his eyes I was always captivated by. They were a bright cobalt blue and there was almost always a spark of mischief in them. Lately I had been seeing that spark more and more. I didn't know if he was turning back into himself or if he was just accepting the fact that he has to re-learn everything. Fred's awed gasp brought me out of my thoughts when we stepped into the Great Hall. He was staring up at the ceiling, that spark I loved so much twinkling in his eyes.

"It's enchanted," I said, "To look like the night sky."

"It's amazing!" he breathed.

I smiled softly at him. It was good to see him like this, so alive and bright. Lately he's been pretty upset because he really wants to remember, but he doesn't know how. He was more handsome to me in this instant, his eyes sparkling and his face awed, than I had ever seen him. I let him admire it for a few seconds more before I walked with him over to the table that Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville were sitting at. It was odd to see the Great Hall like this, the long house tables were nowhere in sight, instead small round tables that sat about eight people were scattered throughout. I sat down next to Luna and Fred sat down next to me.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked, his brow furrowing.

"He's sitting with Dean and Seamus," Neville said, shrugging.

Harry was about to answer, but McGonagall stood up and a hush fell over the hall, "I know that Hogwarts was a home to many of you and that we are still mourning the loss of our loved ones, but now is the time for rebuilding. To move past the grief we have experienced, we must return our world back to it's former glory. If all goes well, Hogwarts should re-open next September. I thank you all for coming to help. You'll notice the house tables have been removed. This was done for two reasons. One, to promote unity among the houses and two, because each table will be working on a different part of the castle. It will change every few weeks until the whole castle is completed. There is a piece of parchment in the middle of the table, see where you will be working and enjoy the meal!"

McGonagall sat down and the hall burst into chatter. A piece of parchment appeared in the middle of the table and food started to fill up the plates. Fred stared at all the food, his mouth agape. He slowly reached out to grab a biscuit and took a bite out of it, his eyes closing in obvious bliss. He set the biscuit down and began loading his plate with an assortment of food. I giggled at him before reaching out and plucking the parchment from the center of the table, skimming over the contents.

"So where are we working at, 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

I grinned up at her, "Gryffindor Tower!"

_{ LK }_

**Author's Note: **Yay chapter five! I know there wasn't much Fremoine in it, but I promise there will be more in chapters to come! I'm still deciding how long it should take for Hermione and Fred to actually get together! If you have any ideas, let me know! Otherwise, review! :]


End file.
